


Innocent Love

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prequel, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Prequel work to 'Colour Your Heart' seriesKuroko has a crush on Akashi.He never expected the feelings to be mutual.A total fluff fic of Teiko era AkaKuro.





	Innocent Love

They were the last two after practice. Kuroko wanted to stay later, but Akashi reminded him that it was likely that Kise and Aomine would want the space. Best not to get in their way.   
“You know how impatient they can both be.” Akashi said, as he headed towards the lockers.   
Kuroko didn’t argue, and simply followed after him.   
He couldn’t help but stare.   
Kuroko wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened but he knew… He’d developed something of a crush on Akashi. Problem was, he had no idea what to do about it. Was he supposed to just… Tell him? Or… 

“Akashi?”   
The other boy paused and looked around, smiling gently at Kuroko. “Yes?”   
“Uh-um-“   
His mind had gone blank the moment Akashi had turned to look at him. Not that he’d really had in mind what he’d wanted to say in the first place. But now his head was filled with one long note of panic. Realising he had Akashi’s full attention and no idea what to do with it.   
Instead he reached out and without pausing to think about it, took Akashi’s hand in his own.   
Akashi’s eyes went wide, staring at Kuroko, and then down at their linked hands and back up again.   
“K-Kuroko?” His usually certain voice stammered slightly.   
Kuroko merely stared back, willing Akashi to understand.   
Akashi blinked, slowly, his gaze going between their hands and Kuroko’s face multiple times. “Um… Are you… Trying to tell me something?” Akashi guessed.   
Cheeks tinting pink, Kuroko nodded. 

Akashi cocked his head, trying to figure the situation out.   
“I like you, Akashi.” Kuroko said, his voice even quieter than usual. But in the silence of the locker room, Akashi heard him perfectly.   
His cheeks now the ones to flush. “O- oh?!”   
Kuroko quickly dropped Akashi’s hand, stepping back and lowering his head. “Sorry if I caused offense! I didn’t mean to be so bold.”   
Akashi stepped forward, closer to Kuroko than they had originally been. He took Kuroko’s hand, this time lacing their fingers together.   
“I… Think I like you too, Kuroko.” Akashi said, quietly.   
~~  
It was a few days before they had a chance to be alone again.   
Kuroko had slumped against the wall at the end of practice, closing his eyes and breathing hard. He was trying hard to keep up with the others, but they seemed to keep getting better and better. It was exciting, and exhausting.   
He sensed someone sit down beside him, a little away.   
And then fingers brushed against his, and Kuroko opened his eyes.   
Akashi was facing straight ahead, but his eyes were on their hands. He glanced only briefly up as he took Kuroko’s hand in his.   
His fingers traced the back of Kuroko’s hand, stroking his wrist with his thumb.   
Kuroko looked right at Akashi’s face, and saw him blushing a little.   
Akashi was exploring Kuroko, if only in such a simple and innocent way. Kuroko smiled, happy to let Akashi do as he wished, trusting him.   
~~  
Usually Akashi had to head straight home, his evenings just as filled as his days at school. But he had a rare few hours free, and everyone had agreed to go out after practice.

Coincidence had meant that Akashi and Kuroko were first at the school gates.   
Without hesitation, Akashi took Kuroko’s hand, his fingers tracing their usual paths.   
The weather was just starting to get warmer, but still Kuroko shivered. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to the way Akashi’s fingers felt on his skin. He didn’t think he ever wanted to either.   
“Kuroko.” Akashi said, quiet but urgent. Kuroko looked up. “Hmm?”   
Akashi took Kuroko’s other hand, drawing him closer. “I was wondering if I could…” His hand reached up to Kuroko’s face now, fingertips gently grazing Kuroko’s cheek, drawing back into his hair as Akashi leaned in closer. Pausing briefly. And then, so softly, Akashi touched his lips against Kuroko’s. Pausing again, their lips barely apart. Kuroko could feel Akashi’s breath against his lips, could hear the soft inhale. He felt so warm and close, Kuroko wished they could stay in this moment forever.   
Akashi kissed him again, pressing a little more, and Kuroko attempted to match him.  
Finally Akashi pulled back, and smiled so warmly at Kuroko.  
Then Akashi’s gaze flicked behind Kuroko, and he hastily dropped his hands. The others were coming, and neither of them had yet figured out what to tell them.   
~~  
They started finding ways to sneak time alone. No one questioned when Kuroko would disappear, but for Akashi it was harder. Still, he found if he gave an evasive answer when asked where he was going, he could generally leave it at that. Even if Midorima would give him looks as if he were trying to see inside his brain and figure out what he was up to.   
Any secluded and private place they could find, they would make their own for a little while. Hands holding and lips sweetly touching. Occasionally Akashi would try something a little more, but usually Kuroko would pull away when he did.   
“Sorry…” Kuroko muttered the first time Akashi’s hand wandered under his shirt, causing Kuroko to pull back abruptly.   
Akashi shook his head, smiling gently and brushing back Kuroko’s hair. “Don’t apologise.”   
And then again when Akashi poked his tongue out a little, just barely touching Kuroko’s lips, nudging. Kuroko pulled back, his hand going over his mouth, cheeks blushing bright pink.   
Akashi blushed too, eyes averting.   
“I- I’m not sure how I feel about that yet, Akashi…” Kuroko said, quietly.   
Akashi nodded, and kissed Kuroko’s cheek instead.   
Occasionally, Akashi would get a little more carried away. Even their gentle careful touches and reasonably chaste kisses able to stir up feelings and wants. At times when Akashi became too heated, he’d pull away, knowing it would make Kuroko uncomfortable.   
“I- uh. I should calm down…” Akashi would say, blushing.   
Kuroko would look away, trying not to steal glances, unable to admit how curious he was.   
~~  
Under a tree on the school grounds, shaded and reasonably out of sight. Both staring at their linked hands and smiling. Kuroko leant forward, resting his head against Akashi’s shoulder. 

“Kuroko?” Akashi said, hesitantly.   
“Mm?”   
“Have you thought about… Us. Going… Further than this?”   
Kuroko went silent, which made Akashi nervous. “I- I don’t mean right now of course I just-“  
“I’ve thought about it.” Kuroko said. “But… Not. Just yet.” He looked up at Akashi. “Is- is that still okay, Akashi?”   
Akashi smiled, nodded and kissed Kuroko’s forehead. “Of course it is, Kuroko.”   
~~   
Kuroko had just started getting bolder, allowing Akashi a little more. They touched each other through their clothes now, but still kept away from the most intimate areas. Akashi seemed happy with that, and Kuroko was pleased that he was able to become more comfortable with Akashi.   
He liked how carefully Akashi would touch him, exploring and happy to let Kuroko explore at his own pace too.   
Kuroko could imagine… They’d keep on exploring, keep on opening up to each other. And, although it made him nervous, Kuroko was also… A little excited. Occasionally allowing himself to wonder when he’d be ready to see more of Akashi, when he’d be ready for Akashi to see more of him. 

He felt so completely safe and secure with Akashi. Even as other things seemed to spin out of control, he knew he at least had Akashi there. He never felt more grounded than when Akashi would hold him close. He never felt safer. Like no matter what, Akashi would catch him.   
He hoped… He believed that Akashi felt the same. That he felt… Secure with Kuroko. Even if Kuroko wasn’t so sure that Akashi needed any help feeling secure, sometimes… Just sometimes he’d catch glimpses. He felt like Akashi was slightly more fragile than any of them had realised. That he doubted too. Kuroko hoped… He provided some sort of reassurance for Akashi.  
Kuroko looked forward to when they were finally going to tell the others. Akashi had said he wanted to do it soon, he wanted to stop sneaking around.   
As for what laid ahead… Kuroko… Couldn’t wait to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Complete bundle of fluff of AkaKuro. This is how they were before all the other messy stuff started to happen. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
